An ordinary lovestory
by Mikekid
Summary: Lucy is a troubled girl, who's been in love with Amy for a long time. What happens when they get paired in a school project? Find out.. sorry I suck at summaries, but I think is kinda good. What about u?


**The first scene**

**Outside of the High School**

It was Monday morning at Elizabeth High School. Amy, Janet, Bobby and exchange student from Russia, Ninotchka made their way across the grass to the entrance. Bobby put his arms around Amy and mocked, "Looks like our resident dyke is at it again."

On the other side of the grass Lucy Diamond, in her ripped jeans and black tank top, was in a fight, yet not the firs time, with another fellow student.

"Oh, shut up Bobby," Amy said and eyed the dark and somewhat mysterious girl. "I think she's hot," Ninotchka remarked with her strong accent

"You're so into her!" Janet said, sounding a little suprised but still kind of excited.

Janet saw Scud standing almost next to Lucy, cheering her on and then waving to Janet. Amy slipped out of Bobby's arms, still looking over at Lucy. Lucy saw Amy and smirked to her, while thinking 'God she looks gorgeus.' Amy smiled back at the girl, when the other student took the opportunity to punch Lucy in the face.

**The second scene**

**Teacher's room**

All the teachers and other staff were sitting down and enjoying their first break in the morning.

"That Amy Bradshaw has some skills, when it comes to arts. I wonder why she's wasting her time with cheerleading," Mrs. Hastings was telling to another teacher, sitting next to her and sipping her coffee.

Before the woman next to her could answer, Mrs. Petrie stormed in looking as pissed off as normal.

"That Lucy Diamond is a pain in the ass!" the woman almost yelled, "Things were going well for five weeks. Five weeks it was this time..."

"Five weeks since what?" Mrs. Hastings whispered to Ms. Ortiz.

"She got into a fight," the younger woman whispered back, watching Mrs. Petrie rage.

"I just don't know what to do with her anymore. The only thing left is to kick her out!" Mrs. Petrie raged and was already storming out of the room, when Ms. Ortiz stood up.

"No, wait!" She said and caused Mrs. Petrie turn around quickly, earning a angry glance. "Um well, maybe you should try to, uh, another student helping her"

"You mean someone to be a good influence on her?" Mrs. Petrie asked, little suprised.

"Yes. A good student like.. uh.." Ms. Ortiz said, but didn't remember any names.

"Amy Bradshaw!" Mrs. Hastings spoke up, earning looks from the staff that asked 'are you nuts?'

"Yeah, Amy. They're both in my class together and we are starting a project soon, so I can put them work together," Ms. Ortiz told to Mrs. Petrie.

There was a long pause as everyone waited Mrs. Petrie to answer, "Hmh, fine. But if I have anymore trouble out of her.." the woman said and then left the room, slamming the door behind her.

**The third scene**

**Ms. Ortiz's class room**

The room was full of noise as Ms. Ortiz walked into the class, Lucy behind her. Ms. Ortiz had told her that Mrs. Petrie was really close of kicking Lucy out of the school. The class had fell silent and Lucy took her place back of the class, next to Scud.

"Good morning," the teacher started, "I have a project for you to do in pairs over the couple of weeks..."

Bobby leaned over to whisper Amy's ear. "You and me, babe," he murmured winking, before leaning back.

"...And I will be choosing the pairs, Bobby," Ms. Ortiz said glancing at Bobby.

Lucy smiled to herself, 'Hahahah, jerk.' Ms. Ortiz told about the project, while everyone sat wondering, who would they be paired up with. Janet and Scud both were hoping for each other.

"Max and Dominique you're together, Janet you will be with Scud, Bobby you're with Ninotchka and Amy, you are paired with Lucy," Ms. Ortiz said as Max and Dominique high fived, Janet and Scud were smiling to each other and Bobby looked pissed, when Ninotchka leaned over and asked, "You like dancing?"

On Lucy's lips, there was a playful and maybe a little dangerous smirk that got Amy little nervous. 'Hope she doesn't cause trouble,' she thought.

The bell rang and the students started to make their way to the door. "Try to start this project as soon as possible, please," Ms. Ortiz ordered.

The hallways were almost full, when most of the students were at their lockers getting books for the last class of the day.

Bobby was hanging around Amy's locker. "So, you wanna come over tonight?" he asked, winking.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm busy," Amy lied. She wasn't busy at all, but she just didn't want to hang out all day with Bobby.

The boy looked little offended, but didn't mind. "Oh ok, I'll see you tomorrow then," he said and kissed Amy on the lips, walking then off after slapping her ass.

Lucy rolled her eyes to Bobby's actions as she approached Amy.

"Hey you," Lucy said leaning against the locker next to Amy's. "So, you wanna start the project tonight? You could come over to mine."

"Uhm, I don't know..." Amy hesitated.

"Oh come on, Letty wanted us to start a.s.a.p." Lucy tried to convince her.

"Letty?" Amy questioned.

"Sorry, I meant Ms. Ortiz.. So, what do you say?"

'I can't believe I'm doing this' Amy thought as she said 'yes' to Lucy.

"Cool. I'll drive you there after class..?" Lucy said as Amy just nodded and started walking to Maths. She looked over her shoulder and saw Lucy smiling at her.

'Oh God.. What am I doing? I told Bobby, I was busy and now I'm gonna hang out with Lucy at her place..' She thought and looked once more to see Lucy messing around with Scud. 'This might be fun.'

**The fourth scene**

**Lucy's apartment**

Lucy had picked Amy after school as Amy was making sure no one saw her. The car drive was silent, but comfortable.

"Here we are," Lucy said as they stopped in front of a nice house on the beach. Lucy got quickly out of the car, shortly followed by Amy. Lucy headed up to the door and unlocked it.

"Scud, you here?" Lucy yelled from the door, not getting an answer. "Must be at Janet's, doing their project."

"So your parents just let Scud stay with you?" Amy asked, looking around as sitting on the couch.

"Actually, Scud and I live together. My parents died when I was seven," Lucy explained quietly, "Scud doesn't get along with his parents and I need help with the rent."

"I'm sorry about your parents," Amy said and stroked Lucy's arm.

"Nah, it's okay. I mean, yeah I really miss them sometimes, but it's okay. I'm used to it." Lucy sighed, "But yeah, the project.. I hope you were listening at class, 'cause I wasn't."

It was now eight o'clock at night and the girls had stopped working on their project bout an hour ago and now were sitting on the couch, closely and talking about life. Amy had even shown Lucy her sketch book.

"Wow, you should go to some kind of Art College Amy, these are amazing. You're amazing." Lucy said smiling.

Amy started blushing, "Thanks, but Bobby thinks I should go to a college with cheerleading."

"And what, make a life with that?" Lucy asked, raising her eyebrow. "You should do what you love, not what your jackass boyfriend tells you to."

"He's not a jackass. He's just, uh.. He's just.." Amy said and made Lucy to smirk playfully.

"Hey Lucy, Amy. You guys doing the project?" Scud asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, but I should probaly get going," Amy said and stood up.

"You want a lift?" Lucy asked walking Amy towards the door.

"Uh, sure. You know, you don't have to," Amy told and Lucy just nodded.

Lucy drove Amy home and this time they talked on the way. As they arrived in front of Amy's house, "Thanks for the lift. Want to do the project tomorrow too?" Amy asked, getting out of the car. 'Seriously, what am I doing?' she thought.

Lucy gave her a devilish smirk, "Sure."

**The fifth scene**

**After couple of weeks at school**

Amy was walking on the hallway as she saw Bobby running over to her.

"Hey hottie," he winked, "Wanna go out tonight?" the boy asked.

Amy was still walking, "Can't, I'm doing the project with Lucy."

Bobby looked offended. He grabbed her arm, making the girl stop. "Come on, babe. You've spent all your freetime with her, the past couple of weeks."

"Bobby, let go of me," Amy said and shrugged the guy of. "I just want to do good on this project," she told him and started to walk away. Wasn't it obivous to Bobby that she didn't want to talk about it?

"C'mon, you know she just wants in your pants!" Bobby said, causing Amy to stop and turn around. "Yeah, that's right. The little dyke has a crush on you! Everyone can see it, except you."

"You're just jealous that I've made a new friend and I'm spending more time with her than you. Grow up Bobby," Amy said, turning around and walked to class. The girl was hoping to see Lucy, so she could talk to her.

As Bobby was still standing there, Ninotchka walked up to him. "We work on the project tonight?"

"Yeah sure, whatever," Bobby muttered, "She'll be back."

**The sixth scene**

**Lucy's apartment**

Amy spent the whole day looking for Lucy, but couldn't see her anywhere. Though, she found out from Scud, that she was off 'cause of hangover. So, after school Amy drove to Lucy's, thinking what Bobby had said.

'We're just friends, she doesn't have a crush on me..' Amy thought and knocked on the door.

"Hey you," Lucy yawned as she opened the door. Her hair was a mess, her eyes half closed and skin paler than usual.

"You look like shit," Amy blurted out.

"Why, thank you. It's nice to see you too, how can I help you?" Lucy smirked and opened the door even more, so Amy could come in.

"I thought that we could finish our project..?"

Lucy just nodded, rubbing her eyes. All the blinds were closed and there was empty beer bottles everywhere. "Sorry 'bout the mess, rough night."

Amy just smiled and sat down on the living room's couch as always.

'She still looks hot, even though she's hang over.. Wait, did I just think that?' Amy was asking inside her head.

After finishing the project, they were just sitting on the couch and being lazy.

"So, anything intresting happened in the school today?" Lucy asked and sipped her beer.

Amy had drank a couple bottles of beer and was little tipsy. "Bobby thinks you want in my pants!" she said and looked at Lucy, starting to giggle.

"Why wouldn't I, you're hot." Lucy said, like it was as simple as it was.

Amy giggled even more and pushed Lucy playfully away, "You're joking."

"I'm not. You're beautiful, sweet, funny, caring and stuff like that.." Lucy said smiling and leaned over to move some of Amy's hair out of her face, to behind her ear. Amy stopped giggling and was now paying her full attention on Lucy.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Amy. I do like, like you," she confessed. Slowly she started moving towards her an inch by inch. Amy closed her eyes and so did Lucy.

'Oh my God, I'm going to kiss her,' was the line in Amy's mind.

When their lips finally met, it was soft and gently.

'Oh my, I'm kissing Amy Bradshaw, the girl I've had a crush on so long,' Lucy thought as she put her hands on Amy's waist.

'Wow, her lips are so soft..' Amy thought, locking her arms then around Lucy's neck. 'This is so much better than kissing Bobby.. Oh God, Bobby!' Amy suddenly jumped up, looking freaked out.

"I'm sorry, I- I gotta go," Amy stuttered in panic and ran away.

Lucy jumped up after Amy, hoping that she could still stop her, but still she was too late.

Amy quickly ran to her car and drove as fast as she could away.

At the same moment, Lucy just dropped herself back to the couch again. 'Lucy you idiot! Look what you've done,' she thought and kicked the coffee table in front of her and let the tears fall down her cheeks.

**The seventh scene**

**School after spring break**

The project was handed to Ms. Ortiz just before the spring break had started. Amy had went away with her family, so Lucy didn't hear from her the whole time. All she did was sleep and get drunk.

It was the second day at school after the break. Lucy didn't come in the first day, but now she was standing at her locker.

"Wow, Lucy you look like shit," Scud said watching the girl, with worry. Lucy's skin was paler and hair lifeless, her eyes had dark rings underneath them and the eyes themself, were red.

Lucy gave him a look and walked away, her head hanging low. Amy spotted the other girl walking down the hallway and noticed how crap Lucy looked. 'I hope that's not because of me,' Amy thought and walked to Bobby and Ninotchka.

"Wow, Lucy Dykemond has really let herself go," Bobby said, looking Lucy's back as the girl was walking away.

"She looks like crap, maybe I should help her," Ninotchka said and went to catch up with her.

In Ms. Ortiz's class, Lucy and Amy didn't sit together, especially when Amy found out that Lucy was having a date with Ninotchka. The girls didn't even look at each other, when they found out that they got A+ on their project

**The eigth scene part one**

**Lucy's apartment**

Lucy was sitting on the couch with a beer bottle on her hand, when Scud came in.

"Lucy, you okay? What happened?" Scud asked as he sat down next to Lucy.

"I kissed her, Scud," Lucy sighed miserably, bringing the bottle to her lips and taking a sip.

"Who? Ninotchka?" the boy next to Lucy asked.

"No. Ninotchka was a trainwreck," the girl muttered. "I kissed the girl of my dreams."

"What, Olivia Wilde?" Scud chuckled earning an annoyed look from Lucy, which said 'You know who.' "Wait, Amy Bradshaw!" Scud realized and Lucy just nodded with a sad smile on her lips. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"Well, she came over and we finished the project. Then we both had a couple of beers, then started talking and that's when we kissed. In the middle of it she freaked out and left.." Lucy said, trying to hold the tears back. "Scud, I think I'm.. No, I am in love with her." She confessed and started crying, when Scud came to her and held her.

**The eight scene part two**

**Amy's house**

"You kissed Lucy Diamond," Janet said and Amy nodded. "Badass Lucy, Girl Lucy.."

"Yes," Amy answered and looked down on her hands that were resting on her lap.

Amy was biting her bottom lip as Janet just stared at her, shocked.

"Are you into her?" Janet asked, smiling to her friend.

The other girl shrugged and then smiled to herself, "She just makes me feel great and the kiss was amazing.."

"Then why aren't you with her?" asked Janet, like it was the simplest thing on the planet Earth.

Amy looked back to her friend, "Erhm, Bobby?"

Janet gave her an understanding look, "Oh, right.. I'd say follow your heart, be with the one who makes you happy."

A single tear rolled down on Amy's cheek, before the others were streaming down behind the first one.

**The ninth scene**

**Bobby's house **

Amy drove to Bobby's house and walked to the door. She inhealed deeply before knocking on the door, which opened almost the same second. Bobby was smirking to himself, when he realized it was Amy on the door.

"Hey, come in hottie," Bobby said and stepped out of the way, so Amy could come inside.

As soon as the girl was in the house, Bobby's arms were around her. "So babe, how can I help you?" the boy asked, starting to kiss her neck.

Amy just moved out of his grip, "Bobby, we gotta talk.."

"Fine," Bobby sighed, "About what?"

"About the future.." Amy said looking down.

"Okay.. We'll be going to college together," Bobby smiled proudly.

Amy sighed and sat down, "Bobby, I wanna go to art school."

"But babe, I want us to be together. Cheerleading is what you're best at," Bobby said and sat next to Amy, his arms around her, he all over her.

"You should do what you love," Amy muttered and moved away from him. "Bobby, you don't know anything about me!" the girl snapped, jumping out of her seat.

"Of course I do, babe," Bobby said watching her girlfriend rage.

"No, you don't! It's over Bobby, it's over!"

Amy stormed out and left a shocked Bobby behind her. She went to her car and pulled out of the driveway. Amy stopped the car after parking it next to the street, wondering what to do next.

'What am I gonna do now?' she asked herself, 'I have to go see her, I'm going to see her!' she thought and headed to Lucy's.

**The tenth scene**

**Lucy's apartment**

Amy pulled up to Lucy's and stayed in her car for a few minutes, thinking what she was gonna say to Lucy.

"Okay, this is it. I'm going in there and tell her how I feel about her," Amy said to herself and stepped out of the car. She walked up to the door and knocked.

When Ninotchka opened the door, she was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked and saw Lucy coming behind her, with her coat.

"She was just leaving," Lucy said and gave Ninotchka her coat. The Russian girl looked upset and left. Lucy just stood on the door, leaning against the door frame, "So..?"

"Can I come in?" Amy asked looking to Lucy, who didn't say a word, but moved aside to let the girl in. "So what was she doing here?"

Lucy glanced at her, eyes full of hurt, "Like you care." She sat down on the couch with a bottle of beer.

"So what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, "I mean, shouldn't you be with you boyfriend?"

"Grow up, Lucy!" Amy snapped and Lucy looked at her quickly, before dragging the bottle to her lips.

Amy sat next to Lucy, taking her bottle away and putting it on the table. It seemed like Lucy was gonna protest, so Amy placed her finger on the girl's lips.

Amy sighed, "I'm not with him anymore. He doesn't get me.. Not like you do."

Lucy moved her face away, so Amy's finger wasn't on her lips anymore. "So what, are you here for a shoulder to cry on? Use me as a rebound? Or maybe..."

Lucy was cut off by Amy's lips taking a place on hers. They kissed for awhile, but Amy broke the kiss and they both gasped for air.

"I'm here, because you get me and..." Amy started.

Lucy was watching Amy and being impatient, "And..?"

Amy took Lucy's hands and smiled, "And I love you."

"Really? I love you too," Lucy smiled and kissed Amy.

**The eleventh scene**

**Amy and Lucy's apartment three years later**

"Hey babe, how was Art College today?" Lucy asked as Amy sat down on her lap and kissed her cheek.

"It was fine, how about your day?" Amy answered smiling and resting her head on Lucy's shoulder.

"Fine and it just got better," she smiled and felt Amy giggling against her neck. "Scud and Janet are coming back tomorrow."

"Who would've thought they'd end up together." Lucy said and stood up, carrying Amy into the bedroom, to a nap.

"You look tired, let's get you sleep for a moment," Lucy murmured as she put Amy on the bed, giving her a soft kiss and laying next to her. Almost at the same second Amy was cuddled up to her.

"I love you," Amy yawned against Lucy's neck.

"I love you too," Lucy whispered. She closed her eyes and listened Amy's heartbeat, drifting slowly asleep.

**The end**


End file.
